The Octonauts and the Siren’s Song
'The Octonauts and the Siren’s Song '''is the 20th episode of Season 31. Summary While jet-skiing with their friends, Kwazii and Peso are washed away by a giant wave that takes them to an island with a town under the control of a siren’s song! Now they must find a way to break the curse, and also save the town from the siren! Plot The episode begins at Sparkle Ocean where Kwazii and Peso on Kwazii’s jet ski are jet skiing with their friends. Kwazii did a spin on his jet ski while Peso held on for dear life, then Kwazii did a triple flip, as Peso was feeling dizzy but he was having the time of his life and he let out a laugh when his face got splashed on. Just then, Kwazii notices that the waters were getting a bit rough and he and Peso saw that their friends were heading back into the Gup-TD for safety, so that mean they should do the same as Kwazii drove his jet ski to their ship. However, his jet ski ran out of power, but nothing a little bit of his ocean pearl bracelet’s powers wouldn’t fix as he used his supercharging magic power to charge up it’s battery. But before the arrow could reach to the yellow bar, the wave already arrived, and it washed Kwazii and Peso away, along with the jet ski! When Kwazii slowly lifted his eyelids open, he groggily got up and coughed out sand and seawater, just to scan the unfamiliar area and find out that he wasn’t on Starlight Beach or Dolphin Shores. In fact, he wasn’t in Disney Junior Island at all, then suddenly, he realized something! Where was Peso? He was right with him a minute ago when the wave caught them and almost drowned them. Suddenly, he heard a cry for help as Kwazii turned and with his eyes widening in shock, he saw that the cry came from Peso, who was holding onto a pole and being attacked by some monstrous mutant squid! Quickly, Kwazii summoned the biggest icicle he can make, then throws it at the mutant squid, which knocks him out and gave Kwazii enough time to get to Peso and bring him to safety. As Kwazii laid Peso down slowly, he used his healing power on him to help him recover and after he was fully healed, Peso woke up and asked Kwazii in a weak tone where they were. Kwazii looked around and replied that that’s just it. He doesn’t know where they are, but he does see a village nearby and decides that they should go there to get help, and maybe find some answers. When they were at the town’s gate, Kwazii and Peso worked together to open it and Kwazii pulled a lever, making the gate open, and just as he and Peso were in, the gates behind them trapped them and also, bars blocked their way to the town! Luckily, Kwazii and Peso managed to open the front gate and they entered the two entered the town, only to find it deserted. Just then, Kwazii hears running footsteps coming towards them and a woman in a magenta coat appeared! She looked she was running away from something when she saw Kwazii and Peso and asked them who they are. But before either of them could introduce themselves, the woman lets out a quick breath, tells them that there’s no time to explain and introduces herself as Leandra, then tells them to come with her if they wanna live as Kwazii asked why when Peso suddenly saw some people in a zombie-like state coming towards them, and he and Kwazii soon ran for their lives behind Leandra. After the three have lost the townsfolk, Kwazii opens the door to the cellar and hides the exhausted Peso inside it, then Kwazii had enough time to ask his questions as he turned to Leandra to ask her what was going on and if the townsfolk having suddenly become evil in this town. After taking a few breaths, Leandra tells him that the townsfolk aren’t really evil, they were acting this way because of the siren. Confused, Kwazii asked Leandra how the siren was controlling the people as Leandra was about to explain more when she hears footsteps coming this way, and soon, she and Kwazii were running for their lives again! Suddenly, Leandra tripped and Kwazii stopped to help her, but he could see that the possessed people were already closing in and Leandra orders him hurriedly to run and save himself, then she tosses him a small green bag before being grabbed by the townsfolk, but one stayed behind and said angrily to Kwazii to give it back! Quick as he could, Kwazii opened the bag to find a note and some kind of amulet inside as he pulled it out and held it up to the man coming towards him, hoping that something from the amulet will protect him. Just then, a dog behind them man suddenly reacted to the amulet and it’s eyes glowed yellow, and to Kwazii’s surprise, the dog leaped, ran up to the man, and barked wildly at him, making him retreat. Now that the possessed townsfolk are gone, Kwazii can go back to find Leandra, but she was nowhere to been seen. The possessed townsfolk must’ve taken her far, but at least they didn’t take Peso away which reminded Kwazii that he needed to go down the cellar and get him so they can go find and rescue Leandra and then get out of here. Just when Kwazii was down the steps, he gasped when he saw a snake hissing at Peso who was standing up on a chair and crying for help! Kwazii thought about using his ocean pearl bracelet’s mind controlling magic, but then he remembered the amulet that Leandra gave him as he quickly tosses it to Peso, who caught it, and then Kwazii directs him to use the amulet to make the snake go away. Luckily, it worked when Peso used it and the snake slithers off as Kwazii runs up to his friend who thanks him as he was just in time before the snake could bite him, but then Peso asks where Leandra is as Kwazii sighs and admits that she was captured. Feeling guilty, Kwazii apologizes and said that he should’ve saved Leandra when there was still time as Peso says it’s okay and that they’ll find her and save her, then figure out how to get off the island and get help, but Kwazii states that Leandra mentioned the siren and believes that it might be the cause of this mess. Either way, they’ll have to find out someway to escape before any of the possessed people come back and catch them. The two then get out of the cellar and Kwazii spots a carriage with a missing wheel as he’ll work on fixing the carriage while Peso tries to find a wheel inside a treehouse above them. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Strength * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Super Speed * Magic Sword * Transparent Power * Telekinesis * Guiding Light * Magical aura reading * Icy Touch * Icicle Toss * Healing Power * Aqua Wings * Magic Sensing * Supercharging Power * Growing Power * Shrinking Power Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of the hidden object computer game Whispered Secrets: Song of Sorrow. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 31 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Mystery Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Inspirations Category:Game-inspired episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes based on games